The Lost Daughter
by kronos army
Summary: Sadie Kane has awoken in a mysterious place. she discovers she is the daughter of Aphrodite and must combine the Greek and Egyptian worlds or else all will fall to Gaia and Apophis On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

The Lost Daughter

SADIE

I woke up in the middle of now where. I couldn't remember anything not even my last name where I came from. No idea how I got here. And worst of all, I'm alone in the middle of what looked like a forest. As I sit up I feel a slow pain and stiffness wash over my body like a tidal wave washing up on a beach. I look a mess with dirt stains in my clothes leaves in my hair like I was wrestling in the dirt. I start to get scared.

Then all of a sudden I see a shadowy figure coming toward me. The figure looked small no older than fourteen. He squinted his eyes and put his hand on his hip where it looked like he had a sword. He draws what seems to be a sword and points it in my direction.

"You there! What's your name?" the kid yells.

"My name is Sadie" I replied. Now certain things seem to be coming back, but nothing interesting, nothing that gives me hints on who I am? Or where I am from?

"Please come with me. My name is Noah son of Apollo"

"Where are we going" I asked.

"Camp" Noah replied

Camp I thought. I would you be at camp in the fall in the middle of nowhere. I had a weird feeling that this wasn't a good place for me to be. Things just started getting weirder and weirder. I swear I thought I was going crazy. I started seeing things that her half human on the top and goat on the bottom. Where was I?

"What is that thing?" I asked,

"That's a satyr, halt goat half human" Noah said.

"Where are we?"

"Camp Half-Blood of course. Where did you think you were?"

What was he talking about, a half-blood? Half what goat, dog, pig. This place was the weirdest place I've ever been.

Off in the distance I saw what looked like cabins in the shape of the of the Greek omega sign. There was a rock climbing wall off to the right that was spitting out fire, which seemed extremly odd considering this was a camp. All the cabins looked like they had different themes, one looked like a high tech metal trailer. Another just looked like a clay hut, on the other side there was a cabin that reminded me of the ocean.

"Where are we going" I asked Noah.

"To the Big House, to see Chiron, the camp activities director" He said.

I had no idea why I was here, but I had a feeling it was important. I could see the Big House now it reminded me of some kind of old persons home where they sit on the porch in their wheelchairs. On the porch sitting in a wheelchair was an older man with a blanket on his lap playing pinochle with a little pudgy guy that was beat red from the sun and looked like he just came back from Hawaii.

"Dionysus doesn't want to be here, this was his punishment. So naturally he takes it out on everyone else" Noah informed me.

"And who is this, Noah?" The guy in wheelchair asked with a perplexed look on his face, trying to figure out who I was.

"This is Sadie I found her in the woods, I wasn't sure what I should do so I brought her to you." Noah informed the guy in the wheelchair.

"Sadie my name is Chiron, I'm the activities director here at camp Half-Blood. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Now where are you from?" The guy named Chiron said.

"Um, I don't know, I woke up in the middle of the forest and I couldn't remember anything." I replied.

"Interesting. Pleaseâ€¦." Chiron started.

Then he paused and in amazement started staring above my head. Man these people are crazy thinking they're the sons of Apollo, fire spouting rock walls, the staring. I mean what were they even staring at. Then I looked up a light pink symbol of a dove floated above my head and I was starting to glow pink. The next thing I knew I had a pink aura my hair was done I was wearing a white flowing, low cut dress that resembled something from Greece. This was just plain weird.

"It's decided now lets meet Sadie, daughter of Aphrodite." Chiron said. While Noah and Chiron bowed to me.

"Okay what's going on, I don't understand. Daughter of Aphrodite what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

CARTER

I can't believe how annoying a few trainees can be. I took them out to see the Statue of Liberty and to Central Park for a day just to get them out of the mansion. They were all over the place running, screaming, I don't know maybe it's just because they haven't been out of the mansion in awhile but damn they were awful. I wish Sadie were here to help but no, she had to visit mom and dad today knowing we were going out. She's going to pay when I get inside.

We all get back and they all disperse throughout the mansion. I look everywhere for Sadie but she's no where to be seen. I even asked the recruits to help me search. Maybe she went out I thought. But I quickly realized she would have left a note or told Bast but Bast was asleep on the couch. I went over to the cat goddess and shook her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where's Sadie?" I asked Bast.

"She's in her room. Why?"

"No she's not we've all been looking for her. She's not here. Is she still with mom and dad?"

"No she came back two hours ago. Okay now I'm worried. Where is she?" Bast replied.

"I'm going to go to the underworld to see if she went back. You stay here just in case she comes back.

"When I got to the underworld I walked straight toward the throne where my dad sat with mom to his left, Ammit to his right and Anubis on the other side of Ammit.

My father looked my way and said " Son, it's nice to see again. What brings you here. Not like you need a reason to see you father."

"It's Sadie have you seen her." I said

"Yes, she left about two hours ago. Why?" Dad asked. His expression changed from being pleased and surprised to worried and impatient.

"We can't find her anywhere we've searched the mansion. Now we are searching New York, but she's nowhere to be seen. Bast said she came home, butâ€¦." Dad had a worried look on his face, mom looked terrified like she was about to cry, even Ammit sensed that something was wrong, he perked his ears up to listen. But Anubis was the worst he looked angry as is someone had taken his favorite toy and was going to punch them.

"I'll send out an alert to all the Nome's to keep a look out for her." Father said.

"I'll personally search New York state. She couldn't have gotten to far away." Anubis said in a questioning tone.

At this point mom started to cry. I've never seen her cry before or I least I don't remember ever seeing her cry. Dad reached his arm out to comfort her. She took his arm and tried to compose herself in front of me not wanting to show weakness.

Mom finally spoke, "Sadie's missing?" That was the question we all wanted to know.

"Yes dear, it seems to be." He said to her in a comforting tone like everything was going to be alright. But truth is I didn't know if everything would be okay. Would I ever get my sister back? Where is she? Who took her? Is she okay? I had so many questions that I may never get the answer to.

"At least we know she is still alive." Dad said. Seeing as he is the King of the Dead and everything we knew that this was true.

SADIE

"What would you say if I told you the Greek gods in all the myths were still alive. That they are alive and well living in modern society above the Empire State Building?" Chiron asked Sadie.

"Well yesterday I would have said that you were crazy, that you should have been put into a mental hospital. But as of today I wouldn't surprise me." I said with a smile.

"Well all of what I said is true. The gods move country to country depending where the flame of western civilization is. Now these gods are here in the United States. And it also seems that you can't remember anything. Which can't be a good sign." Chiron said.

The pudgy red guy in the background looked like he was going to throw something.

"What's with the clothes and hair?" I asked.

"That is the blessing of Aphrodite. " He said. As I was trying to take the makeup off.

" It's not going to come off, it will just keep re-appearing, it usually lasts no longer than a week." A week, I thought, in these clothes. Impossible.

"Please Chiron can we get on with our game?" The man asked.

"Yes, Dionysus I'm coming. Noah, would you please show Miss Sadie her new cabin and would you also give her a tour of camp?" Chiron said.

"Yes Chiron" Noah said.

"Hurry up Chiron before I turn someone into a Dolphin!" The guy name Dionysus said.

At that point some of the campers walking by ran away quickly going into the opposite direction of the guy named Dionysus. Was he serious about turning someone into a Dolphin? Wait didn't Noah say something about this being his punishment from the gods for Dionysus? Now something snapped into place, now Dionysus sounded familiar.

"You're the Greek Wine god?" I asked. I Probably sounded like an idiot asking that question.

"Really? Of course you a Daughter of Aphrodite." Dionysus stated. As he said Aphrodite's name thunder shook the sky over head like Aphrodite heard what he had said.

"Ready for a tour?" Noah asked me.

"Let's go!" I said.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything anymore I was thinking about what Chiron had said about my memory loss not being good. I was trying to remember things from my past like my last name, family, where I lived. It was like my memory had been stolen where all memories should have been there was nothing. I wanted to know why I was here? Why I was taken away from whatever my old life was? Who I was?

Noah interrupted my thoughts "These are all the cabins one for every god. The twelve Olympians Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hera, Hermes, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Zeus's cabins are in the circle, the other gods cabins are on the ends. And this is your cabin number ten."

Cabin ten was very pink, very girly, and smelled of perfume. It looked like a giant Barbie dream house to more not a cabin. Actually none of these cabins looked like cabins. Noah and I walked of the steps of the Barbie dream house and a girl with chocolate brown hair she looked around fifteen or sixteen.

"This is Piper she is the Head Counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, Piper this is Sadie." Noah said.

"Welcome Sadie, it's nice to have you. Noah, you can go I'll give her the rest of the tour." The girl named Piper said. "You'll get used to the smell and the pink and all the clothes. I'm like you I'm more of a tomboy."

"I guess I'm more punk than girly." I replied.

"Let's get started. I'm sure Noah told you about the cabins. Some are honorary like Artemis she's and eternal maiden and Hera goddess of marriage. Up there is the pavilion and mess hall that's where we eat all our meals. We sit according to our godly parent and important announcements are usually given after we eat. On the left of the cabins is the arena where we have sword fights and duals. On the other side of that is the Armory, Pegasus stables, strawberry fields, and the forge. On the right of the cabins is the showers and bathrooms, the canoe lake, amphitheater, arts and crafts, climbing wall, Thalia's pine, and the volleyball court. The camp fire is in the middle of the cabins. Also your not supposed to go into the forest alone otherwise there is a good chance you see a monster. And I believe that's about it."

"Did you say sword fighting?" I asked making sure I heard her right.

"Yup, sword fighting. It's not that bad." she said.

"You guys take camp way to seriously." I said. Piper cracked a smile.

"I guess we do, now that I think about it."

"Want to go meet the rest of the cabin?" piper asked.

"Sure." I said.

I was really nervous going into the Barbie dream house to meet the rest of my cabin mates. These people I have never met, never heard of until today and they are my half brothers and sisters. It's a lot to process.

SADIE

This place doesn't seem so bad. I mean technically I have family here, but no one that I know. It's bad enough I can't remember who I am. I can't really talk to anyone here nobody knows me, I don't even know me. I'm just trying to figure out who I am.

"Cabin ten, It's time to head to the mess hall for dinner." Piper announced.

"I know who you are." A guy with sandy blonde hair and handsome green eyes said.

"You do? Because I don't remember anything." I told him.

"Come look." He said pointing to a British news paper.

"You and your brother blew up the British museum. See look here. Sadie and Carter Kane taken in for questioning about the explosion of the British museum." The guy said.

"By the way my name is Tyler Young Son of Aphrodite." He said.

I stood staring at the black and white picture in the news paper wondering if that was really me. It definitely looked like me. I don't remember having a brother but I don't even know my last name so I guess I'll take anything at the moment.

"Are there any computers?" I asked.

"There's one it's in the big house. Usually no ones allowed to use it, but I'm sure Chiron can make an exception." Tyler Young said.

"We better get going they already left." I said to Tyler.

As we are coming out of cabin number ten I see Chiron trotting. Yes, I mean trotting as in he has a real horses ass. I look at Tyler and he gives me a look that says why not go for it. So I jog over to Chiron to see if he will let me use the computer.

"Chiron?" I ask.

"Yes Sadie dear, what do you need?" Chiron answered.

"Tyler found something about me in a British news, and well If I wanted to do some research to see if I could find anything else. If that's okay."

"Yes, that's fine just don't stay on too long. I'll safe you a dinner

plate. Do you know where it is?" Chiron asked. "

Yea" I replied.

I entered the Big House and sat at the computer, nervous not knowing what I would find. As much as I didn't want to find out about my house scared about knowing the truth, I was more curious than scared. So I typed in Sadie Kane.

CARTER

i'm worried as hell about Sadie. Not knowing where she is? It's awful the not knowing part because it could be anything, I find myself thinking the worst. I mean at least she is not dead because we would know that at least with dad and Anubis.

Bast and I have been waiting for Anubis to get back to see if he has found anything. I've had the recruits search New York and we didn't find anything that even was closely related to Sadie. We've done all we can, even the Nome's are searching for her and yet again nothing. Dad has contacted the other gods to keep a look out but still nothing. I don't think any of us can handle this any longer. I visit dad everyday now seeing if there is a news good or bad. Now that I think about it I should head over to see dad, maybe Anubis is there.

"Who ever took her did a damn good gob of covering it up"

We over heard Anubis say, as Bast and I walked into the Hall of Judgment. Well by the sounds of that it didn't sound good to me. I was still hoping and praying that maybe we could get a hint to where she is. Sure Sadie and I fight a lot, and I only saw her twice a year for six years, but we are still brother and sister and I care about her.

"Did you find anything?" I asked Anubis as I came up to the

throne.

"I was just getting to that part" He said.

SADIE

I finished typing my name into Google then hit the search button. The last article on the page states "Where is Sadie Kane?" I click on the link and I see a picture of my face with five other people.

the site read:

If this is really Sadie Kane Reading this please contact someone through your Ba.

I may have actually found something useful.

Then it gives no good information. I mean really what is your Ba. Since I found nothing I ex out of the internet and shut the computer down, and head back to cabin number ten. I walk up the front steps of the cabin and find Tyler waiting for me on the porch in sweat pants and a white T-Shirt. I couldn't help but notice that he looks amazingly hot. No Sadie snap out of it he is you half-brother.

"Did you find anything?" Tyler bursts out. Seeming excited.

"No, nothing I didn't know before, I have a brother and I blew up a museum full of priceless artifacts." I said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine. I just shouldn't have gotten my hopes up that's all. I thought I would find something, but I guess its not meant to be then" I said.

"Don't say that. Keep trying I'm sure you'll find something, you have to."

"Well I'm going to bed. you coming?" I asked him.

"Yea, be there in a few." He said.

So I quietly opened the cabin door and crept into my room and found a bed and a trunk with my name painted on it. I walked over to the trunk and opened it up to find it filled with designer clothes with a pink card on the top of the clothes.

Where did all these clothes come from, I thought. I started looking through the clothes and saw Armani, Prada, Dolce Gabbana, Dior, Channel, Louis Vuitton, Roberto Cavalli, Alexander McQueen, and Burberry. Also in the chest were shoes and accessories. Who ever gave me these was certainly rich. Curious to who gave me these I grabbed the pink envelope and slowly opened it to reveal a light pink letter that smelled like perfume.

the note read:

Sadie,

These are for you.

Love, Aphrodite

That letter was written by my mom is all could think about. She actually cares.

I have never seen her before nor have I ever talked to her. I will treasure this letter because I know that I may never get another like this again and I probably will never see her. Just like most of the people here at camp from what I've heard so far. I guess camp isn't that bad the people here have gone through the same things that I have probably minus the memory loss thing.

But I suppose these people will be my family from now on, so I mind as well make the best of it. As I push aside some of the close I notice a few other things in the back corner. First was an Ipod touch with a pair of black head phones which looked very familiar for some reason.

Second was the picture that was on the website with me and five other people. Thirdly was a black, leather journal, with my name printed on it. I grabbed the journal and opened it up to the first page. So I started it was now three in the morning and I just finished reading the journal. The journal was filled with stories about Egyptian gods and magicians.

I wasn't sure what to believe these stories about Egyptian gods. Well if there are Greek gods why wouldn't the Egyptian gods be alive to I thought. So I decided in the morning I would take the book to Chiron and see if he could shine some light on the situation.

Then I remembered at the beginning of the journal it states a mansion in Brooklyn, New York. And that's when I decided I would leave camp in search of this mansion. I also learned a lot from my journal about my family where I am from and some Egyptian magic. I even tried to do some of the spells in the book and it worked. And there was this thing where it said I can store things in the Duat. Whatever that is. So I tried and it worked. Then I finally passed out on my bed and fell asleep.

I was dreaming that I was in the middle of a field in the sun light. It was spring and the flowers were blooming. In the background there was a wedding taking place with an alter made of beautiful strands of flowers. Then a women in a Greek style dress appeared next to me.

"Don't you love weddings. How the couple expresses there undying love for each other. Now I don't pretend to be an expert of Greek mythology but somehow I knew who this lady was standing next to me.

"Hera?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes, dear." Hera the goddess of marriage said.

"Why I am I here?" I asked.

"Because I brought you here, of course. I wanted to talk about your past. I placed that journal there so you would purposely find it." Said the goddess.

"Why though?"

"You have to understand, young one. You are especially dangerous. You are blood of the Pharaoh's and a demigod. This has never happened before. You have powers no one else has and we the Olympians are worried that something big is going to happen and you will be part of it. I brought you to Camp Half-Blood for a reason. So you can train you demigod side and so we could watch over you better. Of course the Egyptian gods are not happy that you are missing. They have no idea what as happened to you or what kind of trouble this means for us all. Also I brought you here so you can bring the to sides together so we can fight together." Hera said before I interrupted her.

You brought me here! You took away my memory!" I yelled at the goddess.

"Know don't get made at me. You will see your family soon. I know you are planning to go to New York to search for them. But that will not be a good idea. You should just open a portal, there is a pyramid on top of the armory which you can use. But don't give them too much information. I will give you your memory back now, I suppose." She said.

Why did you take my memory." I said now that I calmed down a little.

"It would not have been safe for you to come to camp with your memory. They would have killed you. Now the only person you can tell is Chiron, do you understand. Not even that Tyler Young. Do you hear me only Chiron." She demanded.

Yes, ma'am." I replied.

"I will leave you know. But be careful with what you say, that will be your downfall Sadie Kane. And don't say I didn't warn you, also I make a very bad enemy young one, so beware, I'm watching." She said before disappearing.

I woke up from my dream. It was five in the morning a few hours before people would be waking up. I jumped off my bed and quickly changed into one of the outfits my mother had given me and ran out the door. It was funny I remembered everything now. I got my memory back just like Hera had said. I raced trying to sneak over to the armory. You'd think I would have grown out of that clumsy stage.

Now I know it doesn't seem like a long time in all without a memory, not knowing who you are for a day, but I don't care I'm glad I got it back. Thinking you should know something but where it should be it isn't. I also know that I can't just leave Camp Half-Blood because something bad is going to happen soon I can just feel it.

As I stumble in the dark toward the armory I see the little pyramid on the top. So I concentrate and try to summon the portal as the sun was coming up.

Then I take a step forward and fall into the portal. On the other end, I started rubbing the sand off myself.

As funny as it sounds I just realized what I had put on this morning. I wore grey skinny jeans, brown suede heeled boots that went mid calf with two layers of suede tassels and a tie on the top. My shirt was an oversized slouchy pink cardigan and a tan oversized scarf around my neck.

This was definitely not my style, but I kind of liked it in a weird not my style kind of way. I ended up in Brooklyn in front of the mansion that I happened to live at. I walked up to the front door hoping someone was home. As I got to the door I realized how much I missed my family and friends.

I couldn't wait any longer, so I rang the door bell. I waited a minute, then I heard footsteps coming toward the door. Now I was really nervous even though I'd only been missing for a day. I knew they probably been looking everywhere, I was just glad someone was home.

The door opened slowly a few seconds later it revealed Carter standing in shock as he looked at my face. He just stood there staring at me like idiot, I at least expected some crying and hugging.

Well aren't you going to welcome me back?" I asked Carter.

CARTER

"WELCOME YOU HOME? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY!" I screamed at Sadie. Sadie's face fell realizing she said the wrong thing.

"Sorry." I told her. As I walked up to her to give her I giant hug

It's okay. Can we visit dad. I need to see him. Now." Sadie said with a disappointed look on her face. I decided not to ask.

"Ya, I was just going there anyway to see if they found anything new on your disappearance." I said.

I opened the portal to the Egyptian underworld and we both stepped in. I was relieved she was back, but I have a feeling she wasn't back for long, like she had a calling somewhere else. We stepped into the Hall of Judgment and everyone stood staring at Sadie. She looked different.

She never wore that much makeup and her hair was perfectly braided into and elegant side braid. And her clothes weren't even black she was wearing pink, she hates pink. These seemed to be new clothes to, because I have never seen them before. I looked at dad, Anubis, and mom gave a sigh of relieve at the sight of Sadie. Ammit perked his ears up to try and hear what was going on.

SADIE

"Where have you been and what are you wearing Sadie?" Dad asked in a calm voice.

"Oh, mom gave them to me." I said. Then I realized I'd let it slip and ruby was right there. But dad and Ruby didn't seemed surprised at all which surprised me.

"You've found out then?" Ruby questioned in a sad tone.

"Yes." I said.

"What are you guys talking about? Moms right there, she couldn't have given you those, you were missing." Carter said.

Anubis just looked plain confused like he was missing the punch line.

Carter" I said. "Ruby's not my mother."

What?" Carter and Anubis said together.

"Then who is? Anubis asked.

My mother is Aphrodite Greek goddess of Love." I replied.

Carter and Anubis looked stunned. Mom looked like she was about to cry, even though she knew the secret all along. I was shocked too of course, I didn't really put things together until now.

All along I thought this woman was my mom but, I wasn't related to her at all. It still doesn't change the fact that I've always thought of her as my mother. She loved me like a daughter, and I'm sure she considered me one too. So much has changed in the past day. I've found out who I am, where I belong and I know that I am destined to do something special.

I can just feel it.


	2. A New Hope

Sorry everyone for the punctuation, but I have to use Plain text for Fanfiction to allow me to upload this to story format, and that removes punctuation and most paragraph spacing. Regards and keep reading *smile as it will probably remove a smiley*


End file.
